


Letters in the garden

by Be_gay_do_crime



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_gay_do_crime/pseuds/Be_gay_do_crime
Summary: Carlos celebrates his first Valentine's with a boyfriend
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Letters in the garden

Carlos might have had the best boyfriend ever, because the first thing he saw was a envelope with the letter 'I'. It was something he personally wasn't use to. The dating, kissing, sleepovers, and cuddles it was all so new to him. So when Carlos opened the envelope he did not expect the very words that were written in it.

'Remember when it was homecoming but I was three hours late because my sister lost her cow, but it was all worth it because I got to dance with you. I never got to thank you for the most amazing night of my life. 

Can't wait for gym class los'

And Carlos smiled one of the biggest smiles until he heard the warning and rushed off to history. He was smiling all through his classes waiting for gym class.  
-  
"Babe open this!" Seb yelled to Carlos.

"Good to see you to sebbie." Carlos said as he took the envelope.

The envelope had the word 'love'. Carlos looked at the envelope to a beaming Seb. Seb seemed extremely happy so Carlos opened it. Carlos was over the top over what he read.

'Remember on opening night when I didn't think I could go on stage, but you believed in me so I went on. I was over the top when you kissed my cheek because I think I was falling for you. 

And after the show I walked up to you and kissed you on the lips. You were blushing a deep red, and when we parted you looked at me and kissed me. I asked you to be my boyfriend and you couldn't form and verbal response so you kissed again. 

Wish we had the same lunch to make this day more special for you.

See you after school babe' 

Carlos was crying as he looked at Seb. Carlos hugged him tightly. Seb held him closely and kissed the top of his head. Carlos had melted into his boyfriends gentle touch.  
-  
Carlos was at his locker trying to open it, but it seemed like it was jammed. Then out of nowhere Seb came and punched his locker and it opened. 

Carlos smiled widely as he saw a basket filled with all of his favorite snacks and candy with a envelope. The envelope had one word 'you'. Carlos looked at Seb.

"I love you too Sebbie." Carlos softly whispered.

"I know you do" he said and softly kissed my forehead, "open the envelope."

I opened the envelope and read it.

'Remember when we would spend Valentine's day in my garden. We would make flower crowns for each other, we would play with the cows, and then we would go to the barn and watch lemonade mouth until we fell asleep in each others arms.

Because I love you. And I know you love me too.

You deserve the world baby' 

Carlos immediate reaction was to kiss him. He felt so much in love. And he never wanted to let go until he needed to breath.

"Ready to go?" Seb asked.

Carlos took his hand and led him to his own vehicle. Seb opened the passenger door for Carlos before rushing over to the drivers side.  
-  
"Sebbie I'm finished with the flower crown." Carlos exclaimed happily, "try it on."

Seb took the flower crown and placed it on his head, and he gave Carlos the one he made. 

"Let's go se the cows." Carlos said as he pulled him towards the barn.  
-  
After they played with the cows for a hour or two Seb led him to where there were blankets and pillows with a projector.

After seb had set up the movie he laid down next to carlos. And Carlos laid his head on his boyfriend until he fell asleep.


End file.
